


Sunrises

by Halfling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfling/pseuds/Halfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel likes to watch sunrises. Balthazar decides to join him one morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrises

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my [tumblr](www.halfhalfling.tumblr.com).

Castiel loved sunrises. They reminded him of home, and they reminded him that no matter what was happening on Earth or in the Heavens, there was always a moment at the start of each new day, when they two seemed utterly at peace with one another. It was beautiful in a way nothing else ever was. Well, almost nothing.

“Watching the sunrise again, Cassy?” Balthazar landed with a flutter of wings beside his brother on the hilltop. “I’d think you would’ve seen them all by now.”

Castiel didn’t even so much as glance his way. “They’re like snowflakes—no two are exactly alike.”

Balthazar wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist from behind and kissed his neck. “If you say so, love.”

“Was there something you wanted, Balthazar?”

“I would have thought that much was obvious.” To make his point clear, Balthazar pushed his hips forward. Castiel could feel him through his trenchcoat.

“Oh,” was Castiel’s only response, and he tipped his head to one side to allow Balthazar better access to his neck.

 ”Champagne?” Balthazar pulled a bottle out of the air.

“A little early, don’t you think?”

Balthazar snorted. “Since when have you cared? Besides, it’s 2 am somewhere.”

“I’m not sure 2 am would be any better.”

“You still want a drink, though.”

Castiel lifted a hand and with a snap the cork sprung out of the bottle, treating them both to a shower of mist and a spray of foam.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Balthazar said, and raised the bottle to his own lips before offering it to Castiel.

“Seems like a waste of a perfectly good sunrise.”

“Oh please, Cassy, is there anything else you’d honestly rather be doing?” He took another swig of the bottle before setting it on the ground at their feet and pulling the trenchcoat from Castiel’s shoulders.

Castiel helped him get it off his arms before starting in on the buttons on his shirt. “It just seems a shame to do something so…”

“Dirty?” Balthazar supplied.

“…human, in the face of such an obvious act of God.”

Balthazar chuckled. “Knowing dad, he probably made sunrises so beautiful just so the humans feel guilty when they sleep through them all the time. I think this is a much better use of them.”

Castiel finally turned his head so he could look at Balthazar. “Maybe you’re right.”

“Maybe?” Balthazar dropped one of his hands from around Castiel’s waist and brushed ever so carefully over the bulge forming between his legs.

Castiel sucked in a breath suddenly and a flush rose to his cheeks. “Okay. Yes,” he swallowed thickly as Balthazar sank his teeth into the sensitive bit of skin right below his jaw, “Y—yes I think you’re right.”

“Good. Let’s make this sunrise our bitch, shall we?”

Castiel loved all sunrises. But this is one he would always regard as his favorite.


End file.
